Journey of the Seas
by Pirate-Lass03
Summary: Jack meets Elizabeth's cousin in a bar and agrees to take her to Port Royal
1. Meeting in Tortuga

This is my first fan fiction. I may not finish this as this is just a teaser chapter and may well not have a continuing story, unless.......... People would wish me to continue. Otherwise I shall write another and hope it works out. (  
  
I do not own POTC (even though I probably wish I did). But I do own my character Elena. Savvy?  
  
On with the story! Rum all around!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Jack Sparrow sat in a shadowy corner of the tavern drinking rum and letting his thoughts run away with him. The tavern was bursting with lively people like it usually was. He glanced at many joyful people as they passed his corner, none of them ever did interest him much. But tonight was different. Jack saw a tall, graceful lass, she didn't quite looked like she belonged in this tavern, let alone belonged in Tortuga. He looked at her, in her fancy dress and bodice, standing helplessly in the middle of all the bustling people who were shoving their way to the bar. She looked around for and empty table but since the tavern was quite over-filled, she found none. But just as she was about to leave the sweetly, disgusting atmosphere of the tavern she saw Jack and the empty seat at the table. She walked carefully over, making sure she didn't bump anyone accidentally and get into one of those rowdy fights she had seen happen in Tortuga many-a-time. Jack blinked not quite believing that a young lady such as her would come to sit with such a rouge as he. "May I sit with you?" she asked lightly. "Aye, lass you may," replied Jack. As she seated herself Jack noticed her long, dark hair, brown glistening eyes and smooth creamy skin. She really did not look to belong.  
  
She had no idea why she had chosen to sit with such a man tonight, he looked like a pirate with his stringy brown hair, glimmering black eyes and shiny beads in his hair. He probably was a pirate she reminded herself. "May I ask ye' name lass?" The man boldly asked. "I'm Elena, and what be your name?" she replied. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow" He replied. "Hmmm, Jack Sparrow. Are you not a pirate?" Elena asked. "That I am, young missy," replied Jack. "Oh I see, so then why are you not out sailing the seas, but you are here drinking endless rum?" "Ah, you see young lass I am 'ere in Tortuga long 'nough to gather my crew together, but then I shall sail the seas once again, but why are you 'ere. You don't seem to belong." Asked Jack Sparrow. "Me? Well I am needing to get to Port Royal."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think. Please NO flamers. I know that it is quite short but, after all it is just a teaser. R&R please.  
  
Luv Pirate_Lass03  
xoxoxox 


	2. Sailing to Port Royal

Hey! This is chapter two in my fan fic. My last chapter was quite short so this chapter may well be long.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. But I do own my character Elena.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Ah, and ye are hoping that I may well be able to get ye there?" replies Jack. "Well..... Yes, after all you are Captain Jack Sparrow", replied Elena, hoping that Jack might take her to Port Royal. "I don't know if I wants to go back to Port Royal, I don't think tha' me crew wants to be going back either", Jack replied. "But I can get you there and back safely", pleaded Elena, hoping that she could do just that. "And how is you thinkin' of doing that? The Commodore wants me crew and I to end up in the gallows ev'ry time. So how exactly are you getting The Pearl and crew safely there? Hmmm?" replied Jack. "Well if you agree to take me there then I shall tell you a we sail", Elena said with a wry smile. "Ok, then lass, we will set sail at once".  
  
It was dark when Jack and Elena stepped out of the bustling tavern. Jack pointed to the docks and his ship beckoning for her to follow. "So, luv can't ye just tell me why ye think ye can get us to Port Royal safely?" questioned Jack. "Oh, that I will tell you eventually Mr. Sparrow", replied Elena. "Just call me Jack, luv", Jack grinned. "Ok, Jack", Elena, replied with a little grin. "Throw down the ladder!" Yelled Jack to his crew. Jack through out his hand to give permission for Elena to board. Elena climbed up the ladder cautiously, knowing that Jack was climbing up after her and she was wearing a dress. Elena stepped up on the ships large deck and recognized Mr. Gibbs immediately. "Mr. Gibbs!" called Elena joyously. "Ah, Miss. Elena, how nice to see you once more. May I ask what ye be doin' on the deck of The Black Pearl?" Asked Gibbs. "Well Mr. Gibbs, Jack has agreed to take me to Port Royal. Do not worry," Elena reassured. "I can get you a safe passage there". "'Ey Gibbs," Jack called as Elena wandered off with Ana Maria. "How is it ye kno' Elena?" "Well Cap'n, Elena is Elizabeth's cousin. Did she not tell you?" "Aye she did not", replied Jack. Gibbs watched as Jack wandered off drunkenly to find Elena. "Elena? Ana Maria?" Jack called as he wondered through the cabins. "Yes, Jack?" Elena spoke from behind him. Jack jumped around abruptly. "Ah, well, ye gave me a fright", Jack grinned. "Yes, well what is it you be calling me for?" "We 'ave set sail and now it is fer ye to tell me how ye plan on getting' us a safe passage to Port Royal", said Jack , waiting for an answer. "Well, since I am Governor Swann's niece, I am hoping to persuade Commodore Norrington to grant you safe passage into and out of Port Royal, as I was supposed to be transported to Port Royal by Commodore Norrington's ship The Saint Augustus, which did not arrive at it's stated time", answered Elena. "Ah, so Norrington's been slackin' off on 'is job, 'ey?" replied Jack, jokingly. "Yes, you could say that", grinned Elena. Jack got up and sauntered up on deck to sail his ship and left Elena by herself.  
  
------------------------Hours Later---------------------------  
  
"Port Royal is in sight!" yelled Gibbs. "Gibbs, inform Elena that we shall be arriving at Port Royal very soon", called Jack.  
  
"Miss Elena, the Cap'n wishes fer me to inform ye that we will be docking at Port Royal quite soon", said Gibbs. "Thank You, Mr. Gibbs. I shall be up on deck in a short while", replied Elena. As Gibbs left Elena walked up to the deck, hoping that Commodore Norrington would agree to let Jack and his crew have a safe passage. Elena saw that Port Royal was close. She wondered around the deck for awhile meeting some of the crew. "Be ready to dock!" Elena's stomach gave jolt as she realized that they were in Port Royal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Ok so there's the second chapter. Sorry it's not that long. ^_^ I wanted to get at least a short chapter up before I go back to school and will be occupied with homework. I may well put up another chapter before school starts *fingers crossed* 


End file.
